May I
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: A One Shots Of Ricky and Amy when she come back home!
1. Chapter 1

General P.O.V

John and I had flew to New York a couple of times to first Amy. During their stay at Amy's, Ricky and her hardly made eye contact. They spoke a few to each other here and now about their school life and how things were back home now. Two weeks had past since John and I went to New York. Today, Amy was coming home to visit for a whole two months. It was still summer and Amy deciced that she would pick up her classes in the fall. Ricky was running around the house to make sure that there wasn't nothing he forgot to clean up before Amy's arrival. Amy thought she should stay with her mom and she would drive back and forth to see John. Ricky told Amy that he didn't think that idea wasn't so good and that she should stay at the apartment. Amy pardon for a minute on the phone and finally gave in. As Ricky was going crazy to make sure everything was done before she walked through, he thought back to that night when he and Amy revisited band camp.

Band Camp is the place that started the whole life story of Amy and Ricky. That was a night that could have been full of regrets, but in the end the story turned into a fairytale for a family. It was like another love story where two teens think they have falling in love but they were raising a baby in high school. John turned into the bond that kept them together and New York became the bond that tore them apart. While Amy was away, Ricky had time to think about everything that had happened. When he asked her if she was in love Ben. Amy said that her and Ben would never happen again. She thought she loved him for standing by her side during her pregnancy. Amy told Ricky that she had never been in love and she wanted to learn that feeling and be taught how to love with your whole heart. Ricky understood what she meant and hope in time that she would come back into his life so they both could teach each other. Clementine had tried to come onto Ricky a few weeks after Amy had left. Ricky told Clementine that he had strong feelings for Amy that he can't replace. Ricky saw the message that Amy was trying to send him all alone. Amy wanted Ricky to feel free of telling his true for her. Ricky had went and seen Dr. Fields two days before Amy would come home. He ask Fields what should he tell Amy when she came home. Ken told Ricky to say his feelings from the heart.

Ricky was finished setting the table when there was a knock on the door. Ricky fixed his collar on his shirt and took a deep breath before answering the door. When Ricky answered the door, he found a smiling Amy staring at him. Before Amy could say a thing, Ricky had pulled Amy into an embrace. Amy belonged here with Ricky and John. She knew that and she wasn't here because she missed John, she wanted to rebuild her family back. She wanted Ricky and she needs Ricky in her life. Once they pulled away, Ricky took a few minutes to examine Amy before telling her that she still look good. She had wore the same shirt that night when Ricky was helping her with dishes and pushed her hair back. Ricky and Amy moved into the apartment and took a sit on the sofa. For the first time after their break up, they were talking and laughing. John had heard his mother voice and ran into the living room to embrace her. He leaped onto her lap and hung onto her neck. Later on, the family had enjoyed a great meal. Amy had tucked John in. After he was sleeping, Amy went into the living and sat on the sofa beside Ricky. Ricky had a look on his face that Amy concerned about.

Amy: What's wrong Ricky?

Ricky: Us Amy!

Amy: What do you mean us?

Ricky: I mean about me pretending that I'm okay how you walked out on me and our SON! Amy did you even think for one minute that maybe we could start all over and made things work? Did you? No you just walked out of ours lives and never turned back.

Amy was sitting there hearing the words Ricky was saying. He was making her sound like a person that didn't have a heart. He made her feel like a horrible mother. Amy had tears streaming down her face like a flood. Ricky got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Amy leaped up and followed him into the kitchen.

Amy: Don't You Dare Turn The Tables On Me. I Walked Out That Door, But That Doesn't Make Me A Bad Parent! While I Was Gone, Were You Getting Laid?! Having A Good Time Being A Single Man?!

Ricky: Amy What The Hell Is Your Problem? I Changed My Whole Life For You And John. Do You Think I Would Sleep With Whores When I'm Raising Our SON! OUR SON AMY! God Do You Have A Heart That Isn't So Hollow Anymore? I'm Being A Parent And Raising John The Best I Can Alone! Now I Have Held My Tongue For A While But I'm Going To Put You In Your Place.

Amy: My Place Ricky?! My Place Ricky?!

Ricky: Yeah Amy, Your Place! You Always Walked On Egg Shells And Never Stop To Think Before You Choose A Mistake! You Tore Our Family Apart By Choosing New York! Our Family Is Like A Freaking Divorce Family. Do You Want That?! I Sure In Hell Don't! Gosh Amy! Why Did You Choose New York Over Me?!

Amy: Ricky I walked in and out that butcher shop door not knowing what I wanted. Maybe being in love doesn't matter as long as you love that one special person with all you got because they always have you. Leaving You and John was one of the hardest things I have done. I'm sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I'm afraid that one you will stop loving me. The only way to fall in love with someone is if they love you no matter what stupid things you do to hurt them not matter what. Falling in love with some is unconditional love that cant be replace. I love you so much and I thought if I came back upstairs that you wouldn't want me.

Ricky: Amy are you crazy? I will always let you back into my heart because you are a piece of me that I have been missing you so much. You have given me something special all men dream of, a son. Amy I just don't hold on to you because of John. Don't you ever think that. I love you unconditionally no matter. ( Ricky cups Amy's face) Do you understand me, Amy. You should know this. From the moment we got together, I knew that I was never going to let you go again. I want you only you. I can't and I wont let you go without. I Love You, Okay! We are going to teach each other hoe to be in love and we are going to fight.

Amy: I Love you too and I understand everything.

Ricky: Please dry those tears, you know I hate to see you cry. I love you.

Ricky wiped away tears and pulled her into an embrace. They stood there for awhile and then Ricky pulled Amy into a passionate kiss. Maybe that was the meaning of love and loving someone. It doesn't matter how much they fight as long as you cant go a day without them in your life. Ricky and Amy had their share of fights after her moving back in, but they still love each other.

4 years later.

Ricky was sitting in his office during last minute paper. After he was done with his duties, he took the picture of his lovely wife of 2 years and stared at it for a moment. Her smile always brighten up someone day even when they were going through hell. After Ricky would come home from work, she would have a nice a hot meal waiting for him and a nice hot bath with scented candles waiting for them both. She was like a dream wife that most men would like to have. Ricky would be sitting up in bed going over paper work and she would come out in the most beautiful nightie and Ricky would forget about work. They shared fights and things but it never changed a thing. Ricky became the head man in charger at Leo's business. Leo decide that Ricky was like family and knew that he was right for the job instead of Ben. As Ricky looked at his wedding picture, his secretary came into his office.

Carrie: Mr. Underwood, Mrs. Underwood is here to see you. Are you busy? She doesn't want to intrude.

Ricky: Tell my wife to come in and that I'm never to busy for her.

Carrie: You can come in Mrs. Underwood.

?: Thanks Carrie!

Carrie smiled and walked out the office. Mrs. Underwood had went around and sat in her husband's lap. She gave him a light peck, because she knew that when he kissed her so passionate that is was like a weak spell to her.

Ricky: How is my beautiful wife feeling today?

?: I'm feeling okay. How are you?

Ricky: I'm okay, I just want you to be oaky. After you finding out about the miscarriage, I just want you to be fine honey.

Amy: Ricky, I'm okay. All I want you to do is to keep me relaxed and I will get better. So what if I lost this baby. We have been trying for a year now. I think I should focus on us and be relaxed.

Ricky: Okay. You were just hurt after finding out and I just want everything to be fine.

Amy: It will be. John is 7, so we have enough time Ricky. Now give me some kisses.

Ricky: Wait, let me to tell Carrie to hold my calls and we can have a make out secession.

Ricky had buzzed Carrie, and told her to hold his meetings and calls today. Ricky and Amy had spent time making out in his office like to crazy teenagers making out in public. Later on that Night, Amy and Ricky were lying in bed talking and laughing. Maybe they wasn't perfect, but they had a love that was full flames and desire. Ricky wanted Amy a lot like she wanted him. Ricky turned his IPod on and told Amy to dance with him. Ricky held Amy close as they was sway to _Trading Yesterday May I_. Amy closed her eyes and reflected on the past years and how much they have gone through. Ricky spun Amy around and tried to dip her but they both fell on the ground laughing. But they were still in love.

Ricky: I love You Amy Underwood.

Amy: And I Love You Richard Underwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not a chapter. Sorry! I Need Help writing a new chapter for May I! I need some ideas for Amy, Ricky, John, Grace, Jack, Adriana, Ben. I need an awesome plot for this story because its one shots of Amy and Ricky and the rest of the people name are involved in this story. So review this and think of something I can write for my new chapter because I have writers block on these chapter right now. Thanks :)**


End file.
